dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Rider
Ghost Rider Gallery Real Name: Johnatan "Johnny" Blaze Current Alias: Ghost Rider Aliases: Brimstone Biker, Spirit of Vengeance Identity: Secret Alignment: Good Affiliation: None Relatives: Barton Blaze (father, deceased), Naomi Kale (mother, deceased), Craig "Crash" Simpson (adopted father, deceased), Mona Simpson (adopted mother, deceased), Barbara Ketch (sister, deceased), Dan Ketch (half brother), Andrew Kale (cousin, deceased), Jennifer Kale (cousin), Joshua Kale (grandfather, deceased), Illyana Kale, Noble and Pastor Kale, Magdalena (ancestors) Universe: Marvel Base Of Operations: Quentin Carnival Gender: Male Age: 40s Height: 5'10 (Blaze) 6'2 (GR) Weight: 180 (Blaze) 220 (GR) Eyes: Blue (Blaze) Fire Red (GR) Hair: Reddish Blond (Blaze) None (GR) Unusual Features: Appears to have a flaming skull when powered up. Citizenship: US Citizen Marital Status: Single Occupation: Unemployed; former stunt cyclist, accountant and various other odd jobs Education: High-school graduate Origin: A human bonded with the demon Zatharos as payment for a favor from Mephisto Place of Birth: Waukegan Illinois Creators: Mike Ploog edit Deal With the Devil Over the next five years, Johnny's relationship with Crash deteriorated as John refused to take part in the show. Not understanding John's motivations, Crash grew increasingly frustrated, even accusing his adopted son of cowardice; however, John continued to practice at night, honing his skills until he surpassed his mentor. He had another secret, too: he and Roxanne had become lovers. When Crash revealed he was dying of cancer, he asked Johnny once more to take over the show, but Johnny refused despite Roxanne's disappointment. Distraught, John turned to the occult in search of answers. His studies ultimately led to a spell that supposedly could summon Satan himself. John didn't realize it, but the entity he summoned was actually the same Mephisto who had cheated Naomi Kale years before. Mephisto cured Crash of his cancer in return for Johnny's promise of servitude. Crash died almost immediately afterwards, however, in a failed attempt to set a world's record by jumping over 22 cars. Despairing over the loss of his adopted father, Johnny attempted - and made - the jump himself, seeking to honor Crash's memory. Johnny was still at Mephisto's mercy, though, and would have lost his soul outright if not for the heroic intervention of Roxanne, who proclaimed her love for Johnny and drove the demon away with the purity of her emotion (though Mephisto would return). Enlarge One night after Crash's death, Johnny found himself transformed into a skeletal being with a flaming skull. Fearing at first that this demonic form was a manifestation of his own evil side, he soon realized that he had bonded with some wholly separate entity. This merger of Johnny Blaze and a demonic force became known as the Ghost Rider, which amused Mephisto greatly. Transforming nightly into the Ghost Rider, John became involved with a local motorcycle gang, Satan's Servants. Their leader, Curly Samuels, had gained the Ghost Rider's trust, until a shocked John discovered that the soul of Crash Simpson lurked within Curly's form. Mephisto had offered Crash a new life in exchange for betraying his adopted son, and Crash had eagerly accepted. The Ghost Rider's spirit was cast into Hell, where he managed to reawaken Crash's sense of honor and love. The older man sacrificed himself to help Johnny escape, making Ghost Rider promise to protect Roxanne. John and Roxanne then journeyed into the American Southwest, where Ghost Rider battled the Satanist known as Witch Woman, Linda Littletrees. Remaining for a time near Copperhead Canyon, Ghost Rider also fought Daimon Hellstrom, the Son of Satan. This began a long period of roaming the West, as John sought to avoid Mephisto and protect Roxanne. While in San Francisco, Roxanne was tricked into renouncing her love for John, and Mephisto nearly claimed John's soul in full; however, a long-haired stranger saved the day, driving Mephisto away at the last minute. This bearded mystery man identified himself only as "a friend", and Blaze came to view him as a heavenly figure, offering hope and salvation. This stranger would appear several more times before finally being revealed as another falsehood of Mephisto. Discouraged over the revelations about the "friend" and fearing his growing lack of control over the Ghost Rider, John left Roxanne and spent years wandering on his own. During this time, he teamed with the Black Widow, Angel, Iceman and Hercules to foil one of Pluto's evil plots, and the five heroes founded the Champions. Though billed as "super heroes for the ordinary man", the Champions were beset by internal tensions and never truly gelled as a team. After a few months, Ghost Rider realized that he was too much of a loner to remain with the group and he bid them farewell when the Champions disbanded. By this time, the demonic half of the Ghost Rider was exerting more and more control over his actions and personality. John found it increasingly difficult to continue his stunt rider career, surrendering the title of World Champion Stunt Rider after losing a series of grueling challenges to Flagg Fargo. A demoralized John found a sense of peace by joining the Quentin Carnival, a place he did not remember from his childhood, but which nevertheless felt like home. Blaze forged a friendly rivalry with fellow rider Red Fowler and engaged in harmless flirtation with Cynthia Randolph, a journalist for Woman magazine assigned to follow the Carnival. While traveling with the Carnival, John also ran afoul of the mad Centurious, who fed off imprisoned souls using an ancient artifact called the Crystal of Souls; this encounter stirred dark memories in the Ghost Rider. Shortly thereafter, the demonic Nightmare captured John and revealed the name of the demon within Blaze: Zarathos Social Life Johnny is looking to avenge himself on those who have ruined his life. He dosent have much time for a social life. Allies None Enemies Gunmetal Grey Hoss Lucifer Mephisto (The) Orb Ruth Blackheart Love Life No time for a love life either. Powers : Possession by the demon Zarathos enables transformation into a being known as the Ghost Rider - a flaming skeleton with superhuman strength, speed, agility and durability. Possesses a penance stare which is able to cause emotional pain in others equivalent to that which has been caused by that individual as the result of immoral actions. Note: Enchantment causes an average motorcycle to be transformed into Ghost Rider's flaming motorcycle. Roleplaying Statistics CHARACTER INFO: http://www.angelfire.com/comics/benriely/ghostrider.html STRENGTHS: Can survive the vaccum of space, cant be harmed by attacks that damage living souls. WEAKNESSES: Zatharos sometimes over powers Johnnys will and will wreck vengeance until stopped by Johnny reasserting control or some outside force. His penance stare will not work again opponent who are high on drugs like cocaine, blind, possessing more than one eye or not possessing a soul. ____________________ STATS Please note stats on on the left are for GR and those on the right are for Blaze STRENGTH: In40/Ty6 AGILITY: Rm30/Ex20 ENDURANCE: Am50/Ex20 REASON: Gd10/Ty6 INTUITION: Ex20/Ty6 PSYCHE: Rm30/Rm30 SPEED: Ty 6/ Ty 6 POPULARITY: P 4 ____________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: Ex 1d20 PHYSICAL DEFENSE: IN 40 2d20 ENERGY ATTACK: See other abilities ENERGY DEFENSE: IN 40 2d20 PSYCHIC ATTACK: N/A PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Ex 20 1d20 OTHER ABILITIES: Transformation: Blaze will become Ghost Rider whenever Innocent blood is spilled, or he can control it. Transformation into Blaze for at least 5 rounds will heal Ghost Rider. -Body Armor: Am protection vs. Physical, CL1000 protection vs. Fire, Heat, Poison, Radiation and Soul. If someone using an edged weapon against Ghost Rider gets a Red result, an Am explosion occurs and affects everyone within the area, including Ghost Rider -Self-Sustenance: Immune to the vacuum of space and attacks against a living soul -Regeneration: If Ghost Rider's body is somehow destroyed, he will reform his body in 1-10 rounds, with his full Health score returned. -Penance Stare: A successful grapple for 1 round enables him to use the penance stare. a Psyche FEAT vs. Am intensity on the victims part is allowed. If they pass, they are cleansed of evil and are a changed person. If they fail, they loose a rank of Psyche permenantly and pass out for 1-100 rounds... If below Fe they go insane. This works only on evil and those who hurt others, unless victim already tortures themselves (i.e. Morbius) or they do not have a soul. -Hellfire: Rm, Ghost Rider can perform the following power stunts with Hellfire: --Wall of Flames: Am intensity, encircling a single area up to 2 areas away --Fireballs: Am Fire, up to 4 areas ____________________ WEAPONS Mystic Chain: Un Material, Ghost Rider is able to perform the following power stunts: -Grapple with Un ability -Inflict up to Am Blunt or Edge -Elongation: Fe, 1 area range -Individual links turn into shurikens, each causing Am Edge, May attack everybody in an area with 1-5 shurikens causing Gd Edge each -Deflection: May also spin to form a shield of Rm. -Unlimited amount of chain as long as Ghost Rider has any of it. Ghost Riders Motorcycle: -Speed: Am -Body: In -Control: In -Protection: N/A Abilities: -Wall-Crawling: The Motorcycle is able to defy gravity and travel up walls and across ceilings -Regeneration: If destroyed returns in 1-10 rounds. -Mental Control: Ghost Rider has mental control of it up to 10 miles away. -Battering Ram: The motorcycle can burst through up to In material without harming the riders